Awfully Dramatic and Anti Climactic
by 1Minute1Second
Summary: Rail and Char have a moment. And Rail knows that sometimes, he just has to give in to her. fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own RE:Play. All characters belong to the original author.

Awfully Dramatic and Anti-Climactic

Rail sat on the floor of his bedroom, books spread out all around him. It was a humid night, and his AC was on full blast.

He scratched at a line of painful pimples that presided over a section of his hairline. It was more annoying than unattractive, since his hair would cover it up anyway. He looked up suddenly, when he saw the door to his room open. Char was at his door, standing rather meekly, asking for permission to come in. She had a can of beer in each hand. Rail gave her a nod. She smiled and almost tumbled in.

"You study too hard." She gave him a beer.

"I'm in college. That's what college students do," he retorted, still running his pencil along his scalp. Char gave him a look of disdain.

"Icky," she said simply, and flopped backwards onto his bed. Sighing, she let Rail's smell engulf her all around. He was deliciously spicy, and it made her head spin. She was completely aware of Rail's eyes on her, but she ignored it. It wasn't like it was the first time she'd done it.

"What are you studying for?" she asked lightly. Char fingered her hair as she stared up at his plain white ceiling. She could hear his pencil scratching against the page. The lead inside the barrel jostled around, vying for any kind of escape.

"A final," he grunted simply. Her breathing and his feverish writing were the only varying sounds in his bedroom, fighting for superiority above the incessant hum of the central air conditioning. The drummer let her arms fall limply at her sides. Her long hair tickled her neck.

Char thought of things she could say while she continued to examine the ceiling. Though the silence wasn't uncomfortable, she felt like she should just say something. 'Band practice went well last night.' 'Are you hungry? Wanna eat something?' or 'I'm madly in love with you.'

Rail suddenly looked up, and Char flinched. Had she thought all of that out loud?

"You're distracting me," he quipped.

"Me? I'm not doing anything! Your damn AC is louder than me." Char rolled to her side, and used one hand to support her head.

"Your presence alone is distracting."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

The room fell silent as the AC went into energy-save mode. Rail stopped writing. It could have just been her imagination, but Char thought that she saw his lip twitch. Her breath caught.

"What?" he asked. He sounded irritated.

She swallowed. "Is me being here just annoying, or am I so _fabulous_ that you can't concentrate?"

"Trust me, sister. You're definitely _fabulous_."

Char gave a humph, and sat up. She carefully opened her can of beer that she had brought for herself. These can keys has an awful knack for breaking freshly manicured nails. She'd already painted them neon yellow to match the outfits they were going to wear this weekend for a gig.

Rail took the snap-gurgle sound as his cue to do the same. He opened his an took a sip while he held his head with his free hand. He let his hand fall, and then used it as support while he stretched his legs on the floor.

"Atta boy, break time," Char said. She let her eyes travel along his books, now that he was no longer hunched over them and she could get a clear view. It looked like Physics. There were lots of graphs and formulas and explanations. It made her want to vomit. She took a long swing from her beer can.

"I swear, the main bedroom in your apartment is way bigger than mine," she looked around.

"Maybe because I have less shit?" Rail offered. He watched her crane her neck to see his entire room, and it aggravated him.

"What's Cree doing?" he asked. If Char has decided to invite herself into his apartment, Cree had to be around somewhere. He joked to himself that he'd have to change his locks. But the gang all had keys to each other's apartments, just in case of emergencies. It irked him a little that Izsak had his.

"I don't know," Char answered. "I just came to visit." Even she knew that was kind of unusual. Most of the time, Cree tagged along when she felt like crashing Rail's place. Except when they went clubbing, and Rail wold end up sleeping on her couch, just in case she barfed all over herself and needed some assistance.

"Well, I'm kind of busy."

"I was wondering...if you wanted to go out...and eat tonight."

"For what?"

"C'mon, you asshole. I'm treating you."

Rail seemed to think it over. Char sighed. "As long as you don't get drunk. I have to get back home to study," he moaned, getting up from the floor. Char heard his joints crack from the stress. She jumped up, ecstatic.

"Korean food?"

"Sure, why not."

"Just the two of us, right?" No Cree. No Izzy.

"...Sure, why not."

Char hugged Rail, hard. He sighed. And ran a hand through her hair. It was soft.

"You're a good friend, for a dude."

"Yeah, you too, lady."


End file.
